1. Field of This Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of [2-acetoacetylaminothiazolyl-(4)-]-acetic acid ethyl ester.
2. Prior Art
Attention is drawn to Wagner et al., Synthetic Org. Chemistry, John Wiley & Sons, N.Y., (1953), p. 571.